A collaborative linkage study of breast cancer families that are not segregating mutations at either the BRCA1 orBRCA2 loci was inititated in the previous fiscal year. New collaborators have been added in this fiscal year to add more families to the data set. Genotyping of several candidate regions has been performed on these samples. Linkage analysis is ongoing.